


I Need You For This

by PeepMeep



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a new entry in the "bird writes drunk but edits sober" series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Sometimes you gotta rope in your partner to help you indulge in your kink.





	I Need You For This

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEBODY keeps asking specifically for bottom!Jack content and since I seem to be the only person really writing for this ship in the past whole year I decided to give the people what they want for the low low price of free

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yes, now help me.”

Yusei exhaled. Despite Jack's insistence and bringing it up multiple times, he still wasn’t completely sure. This still didn’t feel very “Jack Atlas,” but that’s what years of dealing with the persona of The King would cause, he supposed. How he wanted the world to perceive them didn’t have to align with his desires.

“How am I supposed to know this is too much?” He eyed the pile of things on the bed cautiously.

Jack sighed. “With how nervous you are, I don’t think it’s going to get to that point. And even if you did, I’d let you know, really. Now,” Jack shoved the cuffs into Yusei’s chest, “I need you for this.”

Yusei took them from his grasp and regarded Jack. His face was already flushed from playing on his own before, which they both agreed upon earlier that this would be the most comfortable for Yusei. Jack was kneeling in front of him on the bed, his regular collar traded for something thicker and with a D-ring. 

Jack having demands was nothing new, wanting things exactly as he wanted, but this was different. The power balance was shifted and...ultimately Jack was still the one in control, because this wouldn’t be happening if he hadn’t wanted it. Which had its own familiarity. This was still Jack being in control, Jack demanding and leading the pace, even if it looked otherwise. There was the illusion of choice, it was the illusion that was getting Jack off.

Resolute, Yusei shifted his gaze to something more serious. If he was doing this, he’d do it with confidence. “Fine,” he stated. He grabbed one of Jack’s wrists before locking it in one of the cuffs. He threaded the short chain through the D-ring and locked the other wrist, connecting everything so Jack’s hands were stuck up by his face. There was a modicum of smugness on Jack’s face, knowing that he’d won. This irked Yusei, who only responded by shoving his face into the mattress.

“Stop showing how much you like this,” he growled. He wanted to add “slut” or “whore” or something sharp but held his tongue. It was what Jack would have wanted but he didn’t want to show that he was fully under his control, not this early. It was a weird power balance that he couldn’t help but think about. It was no different than dueling: they both knew each other’s ultimate goals, and they both wanted to get off, that was the whole point of this. Jack just wanted something super specific that required Yusei to move out of his comfort zone. Dueling would have been much easier; that was a way he could humiliate Jack that he would be comfortable doing.

Yusei took the spreader bar in hand.  Something told him to hit Jack with it but he resisted. It wasn’t something Jack had requested, but it felt in line as to what this sort of thing was. But all of this was overthinking it. Was that what Jack wanted? They talked things out before but it was all very vague, he realized. 

_ Fuck it. Just do it. He won’t be able to stay quiet if it’s not exactly what he wants _ .

Yusei roughly locked Jack’s ankles into the implement, which gave him a great view of Jack from behind. The glint of stainless steel caught his eye.

“Do I even want to know what you were doing?” he asked. Jack shifted his weight so he could turn his head to meet Yusei’s gaze.

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” Jack smirked.

Yusei growled. He grabbed a fistful of Jack’s hair and wrenched his head back, pulling a sound of surprise from him. “This’ll shut you up.” With his free hand he shoved the gag into Jack’s mouth, teeth gripping into the rubber bit. “Good,” he muttered, as Jack kept himself in place to allow himself to be locked in.

“You’re so needy,” Yusei murmured; Jack made a noise in response that came off as approving. His hand mindlessly ran through the golden hair and Jack’s eyes closed, leaning into the touch. It was charming, in its own way, seeing him like this. Those moments of Jack, having had dropped everything, showing his true self that was actually affectionate and caring, was its own lovely thing. He could definitely get used to this.

But getting into that was something he could go into later. But for now

“You’re just waiting to get fucked, aren’t you?”

Jack responded with a moan, arching his back. Yusei’s heart jumped in his throat.

“But you already did that, didn’t you?” Yusei brushed a hand on Jack’s ass, bumping the plug buried in him, making him flinch. “Do I even want to know what you were thinking about?”

Jack’s answer was muffled. Did he even have an answer? How far ahead did he think?

Yusei gripped the plug, leading Jack to hum. “You probably were getting off to this, weren’t you? How long have you wanted this?” They both knew the answer, they knew that, but voicing it, shaming Jack, was empowering in its own way.

He pulled the plug out with a pop; Jack shivered. 

“Already you’re so wet.” Yusei thumbed his hole, dripping with lube. Jack laid his head on his balled fists and closed his eyes. “And you couldn’t get off without me?”

Yusei looked around for the bottle of lube that Jack was using before. Satisfied, he poured a generous portion on his palm and slicked his own cock. He made a mental note to thank Jack after for doing all the prep work before hand so they could get straight to this.

Yusei rubbed his cock against Jack’s entrance, who bucked back into the touch.

“Look at you,” he murmured, “if you want it so bad, why don’t you say something?” Jack grumbled in response. “Shouldn’t you be more polite if you want me to fuck you?”

Jack exhaled and resettled himself to something more comfortable.

“Good, good.” Yusei rubbed soothing motions on Jack’s hip with one hand as he used his other to guide himself in. He slowly pushed until he fully hilted himself, earning himself a pleased whine. “See, I knew you could behave.” Jack made a happy noise in response.

Satisfied, Yusei slowly thrusted, pulling out halfway before burying himself back in. Jack nestled into the covers and enjoyed being fucked at the leisurely pace. Little breathy sounds were the only noise he allowed himself to make.

While, yes, it was enjoyable, this didn’t require everything that they’d gone through. If he just wanted Yusei to top, he could have just asked, he would have gladly done so. But he’d requested something completely different. Might as well indulge him, as Jack was being so good.

“Mmmm.” Yusei’s fingers curled around the leather of the collar before he snapped his hips at a punishing pace; a sharp exhale tinged with pleasure was his reward. 

“I bet you want me to touch you, don’t you? But you took care of that already.” His free hand gripped at the plastic cage entrapping Jack’s cock. “You’ll never get off like this, you can’t even get hard. You’re just here for me to use.” The moan that coursed through Jack, dripping with sweetness, shook Yusei in a way he hadn’t expected. Something about this was driving him in a way he hadn’t expected. 

Everything was flipped: Jack, unable to speak, laid out and at the mercy of someone else. It was a sexual fantasy but still hard to believe that Jack would admit to wanting this. Was this all possible because of trust? Love? It wasn’t just lust, having to admit and submit wasn’t something Jack would have done without full trust. Why else would The King do this?

“Jack,” Yusei exhaled. His partner was warm and just wet enough, tight enough to be delicious but relaxed enough that there was little resistance. “You know I could always fuck you, you just have to ask. I can tell how much you like it.”  Jack squirmed underneath him. “Do you like being dominated so much, is that it? Do you want to be my bitch.” The moan was enough to confirm his thought.

“Jack.” Yusei’s hands travelled his body, against abs and pecs and wrapping around his neck where he could feel his breath hitch. His own pleasure rose as Jack bent underneath him; he sharply inhaled when his prostate was hit.

“I got you.” Yusei took a moment to reposition himself to make regular strikes to his sweet spot. He wished he could hear the words crossing his lips instead of the twisted moans that were colored with need and affection. He wanted to hear Jack babble his name in need and ask for  _ exactly _ what he wanted. Instead he had to make due with the feeling of Jack’s body grabbing at him and shaking underneath in desire.

Yusei let himself fall into the feedback loop of his own need. He nudged Jack’s hips to an angle that allowed him to fuck deeper, where Jack was tight and warm. His own moans took precedence of Jack’s as he only focused on the coil of need growing within himself.

“Jack,” he murmured. “You feel so good.” He knew his own end was near and pumped his way through his own orgasm; Jack groaned at the feeling of being filled.

Yusei took a moment to catch his breath while bent over Jack. Jack’s breaths were still needy, he still hadn’t gotten off, he realized. He took a deep breath to collect himself before he pulled out; Jack groaned at the new emptiness.

“You were so good.” He hummed and patted Jack, who closed his eyes. “You felt so good, you know that?” He made a pleased sound.

“Hold on.” Yusei unbuckled the gag, giving Jack the opportunity to fully catch his breath. “You okay?”

Jack took a moment before he nodded. “I am.” He returned to his labored breathing, which still sounded pained.

“Where’s the key?” Yusei asked.

“What?”

“Let me get you out of that, you should get off, too.”

Jack smiled and exhaled. “On the table.”

“All right.” Taking a step back, Yusei could fully appreciate the scene. Jack was left on his hands and knees, ass up in the air, his pale body tinged pink. It was enough to make him want to stay and fuck him again, but he knew he couldn’t leave Jack like that for so long guilt-free. He slipped off the bed and moved to the nightstand, where the key lay. He helped Jack sit up on his knees so he had easy access. Once unlocked, the plastic cage came off easily.

Jack’s cock was so angry; just a soft touch made him hiss in discomfort. Instead Yusei moved his attention to his mouth, where he could kiss him with the passion and affection that he realized he’d wanted before.

Jack melted into the kiss; his arms were still trapped by his neck so he couldn’t do much to reciprocate. Yusei carded his fingers through Jack’s hair before settling to his back and hips, where he could pull him in closer. Jack made a noise at his body being pushed up against Yusei’s but it didn’t sound pained.

Yusei brought a hand between them and stroked Jack, who was already quickly hardening.

“I’ll make you cum,” Yusei murmured. “You deserve it, you were so good.”

“Yusei,” Jack answered, sounding too far-gone to respond with any more thought than that.

“You feel so fucking good, it’s the only thing I can do in return. Do you know how tight you are?” Yusei moaned at the thought. The idea of a subservient Jack, begging to be used, filled his mind.

“Yusei,” Jack whined.

Yusei’s fingers wrapped around Jack, who cried out and buried his head into Yusei’s shoulder.

“Please, please.”

Yusei worked his wrist to the point where Jack was thrusting into his hand, desperate. 

“I-I’m gonna,” Jack murmured, voice still weak.

“I got you,” Yusei said. He quickened his pace, only faltering when Jack’s weight pressed into him.

Jack cried out,  repeating Yusei’s name, until he came in his fist. He could only manage a few shuddering thrusts before he collapsed.

“I got you, I got you.” Yusei lowered him to the bed where he could rest on his side. “Are you okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

Yusei let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.His own pulse was pounding, still, only noticeable in this quiet. He used the moment of downtime to free Jack's ankles and wrists. When he touched the collar Jack muttered “Don’t.”

“You sure?”

Jack nodded. “I like it,” he explained.

Yusei exhaled. “All right.”

He spent the next several minutes just petting Jack as they both decompressed.

“Thank you.”

Yusei pursed his lips. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“You didn’t have to do this for me, but you still did.” Jack opened his eyes, that brilliant violet Yusei knew he couldn’t resist. “I appreciate it.”

“Jack…” Yusei laid down next to him. Jack wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, resting his head on Yusei’s chest. Yusei smiled. “I do really like you like this, you know.”

Jack exhaled. “It’s nice.”

“You know… I wasn’t expecting you to be on your best behaviour, like you were.”

“If you want me to give you trouble, I can do that next time.” The quickening of Yusei’s heart didn’t go unnoticed; Jack lifted his gaze to catch Yusei’s reddening face. “Was there something you didn’t get to do?”

“Don’t say it like that…”

“Oh?” Jack batted his eyes, succeeding in further flushing Yusei’s face. “What’s the point of using me if you don’t get to do everything you wanted?”

Jack had him right where he wanted and they both knew Yusei wouldn’t want to change this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know food costs money? I'd love to not be a starving artist so I'll gladly write you things in exchange for money. hmu over on tumblr (phektrek) or Twitter (chrissybtho) and we can sort something out
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message if interested.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
